5 Years Later
by Reaper117
Summary: After five years, the hunk of ship floating through space finally comes into something’s gravity. See what happens. This is my first fanfic, so yeah.


.-Chapter 1-He opened his eyes and looked around. There it was again. "John…" the voice said quietly. PSSH! The door opened and he stepped out. He grabbed his gun that he had put down so many years before. He turned on his light that was attached to his gun . He pointed it toward the voice. There, in front of him, was the one thing that he had truly loved. The blue form was lying down on her gut, legs and arms sprawled out. She tried to raise her head, but couldn't. "John…" she silently said again. He kneeled down. "What?" he said. He looked at her. She hadn't changed since the last time he had seen her. "John…" she said, then coughed. She was trying to get up. He put his hand over her, then stood up. He walked, then realized that he had walked, not floated. He ran to the side of the ship that had torn away. He held on to the wall so he wouldn't go flying out. What he saw shocked him. It was the continent Africa. He slowly turned around and walked to Cortana, then came down, kneeling beside her again. Then he put his head next to hers and whispered, "We're home."

-Chapter 2-The hunk of mettal was on fire. He was clinging to the side of the box that Cortana was in. He looked down, and saw that they were going to land in the ocean. Even though the wind was speeding past him, he could still hear the fettle cry, "John... John..." He had his eyes focused on something that was just appearing on the dark-blue surface. It was a small black dot, right now looking no bigger then his eye, but slowly growing. After 15 minutes, it was bigger then the part of ship they were falling in. He could see that small objects were leaving the bigger object, and other small objects were coming into the bigger object. He decided that it was an ocean base as he sat down on the box, put his hand on Cortana and put her in his suit,and then jumped.

-Chapter 3-Even though he was in a SPARTAN suit, he could imagine the air he was slicing through. He was falling straight for the ocean base, with the piece of ship behind him. His hands were to his side and his feet in front of the metal. His eyes were locked on his falling destination, and he hoped that his suit didn't get rusty from the time he was asleep. He was only a mile away now. He could see people on board panicking at what might hit them. He could see ships coming closer to him from his parefial vision, but he kept his eyes focused on the part that he would hit. He could faintly hear the huge chunk of metal whistling now because of the five hornets surrounding him. He tried to turn on his radio, but he couldn't move his arms. He could see that they carried M808B Scorpions on board. The tanks' guns were pointing at the hunk of metal. One hornet came in under him, putting John on top of it. The hornet flew back down to the base, landed, and signaled for the tanks to fire. As John got up, he heard the firing of the main cannon, and he fell back down, unconciouss.

-Chapter 4-"Sir? Sir?" The faint voice came into his head rather slowly. He opened his eyes, and looked around. There were five marines around him, a few doctors behind them, and he could barley see someone in the doorway with something he thought he wouldn't see so soon. The man held his helmet under one arm, and the rest of the suit over his other shoulder. The man walked into the light, and said, "Hello, John." He handed John his helmet, and placed his suit next to him. John took the helmet and placed it on the suit. He raised his left hand and touched his scar. He closed his eyes and laid on his pillow again. Still holding his scar, John asked, "Where's Cortana?" The marines spread out so the man that held his suit could stand right next to John. He kneeled down, and said, "She's..." He sighed, stood up, and lit a cigar. He turned away from John, and whispered, "She's dead, sir."

-Chapter 5-He finally stuck on his helmet. He looked around the room at the marines. One of them came up and gave him his assault rifle that he had been with in the ship. John grabbed it, stuck it on his back, and walked out of the room. He stepped into the long corridor, and took a left to the outside part of the ship. When he reached the bay, marines of different ranks stopped and saluted John. He walked to the space where all the vehicles were held. He gazed at all the M808B Scorpions, Attack VTOL-14 Hornets, M274 Mongoose ULATVs, M12G1 Warthog LAAVs, and D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships. He walked past all of them, and nodded to all of the marines that were saluting him. He walked through five more corridors, and finally came to the captain's quarters. He knocked three times, and when he heard a "Come in," he opened the door and stepped inside. The man who had told him that Cortana was dead was sitting infront of him. He stood up, saluted John, and when John had given him a nod, the captain sat back down. John leaned on the wall, and asked, "How?" The captain sighed, lit another cigar, and leaned back in his chair. "She was a smart AI, as you know. She was only inlisted to last a few years." He puffed some smoke, and continued. "There were only afew smart AIs in the UNSC, as you know, but now there are more then ever. When we had learned of Cortana's death, we were shocked. She wasn't supposed to die for another three years. When we studied her, we found something." He stood up, and walked over to some cabinents. He pulled out some files, and threw them to John. John opened them up and looked inside them. The captain sat back down, and said, "She had a virus. A virus from the flood. The flood, as you know, are very powerfull parasites. But they have more potential then we thought." John looked up from the files at the captain. "They have?" The captain looked slyly at the SPARTAN, and pulled something out from behind his desk. He placed the container on his desktop. John threw down the files and pulled out his assault rifle. He pointed it at the squirming parasite inside the container. "What are you doing with that flood?" he barked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is my first fanfic EVER, so, yeah. sorry it sucks.


End file.
